


The Wild in Asgard

by Inuryuvr



Series: wild jotunheim [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Incest, Intersexuality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/pseuds/Inuryuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor brought Loki back to Asgard, with their child in tow, but did not receive the welcome he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blinding light passed and the small family was standing in the dome of the Bifrost. Thor could tell Loki was startled by the blinding colors and light of this world, so unlike his own, although he could hardly voice those feelings. Their child, however, voiced those opinions loud and clear, ringing through the dome. Heimdall looked down upon them with disapproval, but Thor only returned a glare as he turned to help Loki calm the wailing child.

“You are wanted in the throne room.” Interrupts the gatekeeper, as he turns away from them. Thor nearly growls at Heimdall's bluntness, but he knows that he should not keep the All-father waiting. It was by his good will that Thor was even able to bring Loki back to the realm eternal. With the child finally settled, Thor brought Loki and their child to the waiting horses outside the dome. Loki reeled back at the sight of the beasts, unsure what to do with them, but Thor gently showed him how to mount them and took the reigns to lead them both down the Bifrost to Asgard. 

The city gleamed in the evening light, towering spires of gold rotating through an innate magic in the structure. The people lined the streets as they passed, wishing to see the Golden son of Odin and the jotun whom he had become so infatuated with that he dared to bring the beast back to Asgard. There were gasps of awe at Loki's appearance, for Thor had not thought to bring Loki clothes to cover his nakedness. He could almost see the darkening blush spread across Loki's face from the constant stares. The jotun had probably never once in his life been as open and exposed as he was now, or surrounded for that matter. It was barely tolerable until the babe once again started crying in Loki's arms, attracting the attention of the crowd to it's presence as well as it's mother's. 

Loki tried to soothe it, but the noise of the crowd only seemed to make it worse. Without hesitation, Thor urged the horses forward from their steady walk to a trot to get them quickly through the streets and to the palace in hopes that the reduction in crowds would ease both his mate and child. The crowds parted to the hurried Odinson, to his relief, and they made quick time to the palace even as Loki clutched onto the saddle and his child. Guards let them through the doors with only a small glance at the jotun who rode by Thor's side. 

Once inside Thor dismounted and helped Loki down from the saddle. Servants appeared from the sides to take the child from their hands, but Loki held on fiercly, he obviously would not let any stranger hold onto the babe without his observation, so Thor waved them off as he helped Loki soothe the child once again. In the end he was made calm at Loki's breast, suckling. The serenity was once again interrupted though by a pair of guards come to bring them to throne room. 

“Please find something to cover your little jotun as well before your audience, my prince. The king sends word that he would not wish to have the whole of Asgard be treated to the sight of your paramour.” Thor grumbled at the guard's wording, but thoroughly agreed, nodding in consent. “For now, we have brought him a simple loincloth so that you are not further late.” He held out a green swatch of cloth to Loki, who just looked at it questioningly until Thor took it from the guard's hand to tie it around Loki's hips. There were not words between them that could describe what needed to happen, but Thor tried to send a message of calmness to Loki with the assurance that he would explain everything later. Somehow the jotun understood enough to nod in agreement, a worried smile placed carefully on his face. He tugged the fur over their child as he followed Thor and the guards into the throne room. 

Unfortunately this seemed little better than outside the palace as the whole of the hall was filled to the brim with the citizens of Asgard. Each man, woman, and child had apparently shown to see this strange creature of legend that the Odinson had brought back with him. Thor could see Loki visibly tense up as the doors opened to the wide hall with the golden throne situated upon the dais at the far side. It was only with the urging of Thor's hand on his back that enabled Loki to traverse the gap between where they stood and the foot of the throne on the far end. One think that Thor was thankful for was Loki's imitation of his actions as he knelt before the All-father, he could not imagine the fiasco that would ensue if he had not done so and been threatened for his affront. Loki again followed suit as Thor rose at Odin's bidding, and remained silent during much of the conversation between son and father.

“So this is the little upstart who so infatuated you on the surface of that icy rock? You even had him bring the child. You surely do not think that its presence will make much difference in the decision. Prove to us that what you say is true, these Jotun are more than the savage beasts. I'm sure by now you've seen them rut and compete for mates.” The crowd sent about an awkward sort of laughter that made Thor grimace.

“This is Loki, and if you want proof then take that as proof. Upon Jotunheim I asked for his name and that is what he gave me. He does not understand our language completely at this time, but I suspect that with further instruction he would be able to communicate with us. I only beg for a chance, father, for this to change. The child is aesir enough that none would notice had he not been brought to this court. I wish to take this child as my own, for that is what he is.”

Odin paused, ire evident upon his face. “You will not take this beast as your wife, nor it's offspring as your heir! I cannot have you throw away those titles so heedlessly. Had I known the problems your trip to Jotunheim would ensue I would have forbade the visit.”

“By all the Jotun understand we are already as such!”

“We do not recognize such barbaric rites! Since when did you expect any less?”

“Since I thought you open to the possibility of opening relations with that realm which has long been out of our reach.” Thor mumbled as he scowled upon his father.

“You bring us a dumb beast, barely able to imitate your words and expect us to believe these creatures have intelligence? You may have your little paramour, but as little more than a slave.”

Thor was outraged, “You hardly give him a chance!” he screamed, blocking the space between the guards and Loki. 

“You are lucky to even have him in that. A jotun normally would be killed upon entry to Asgard. Settle yourself with this fine piece and enjoy the novelty as it lasts.” Odin replied dismissively. 

Thor looked back to Loki as he felt the jotun grab onto his cape in fear. His expression was one of worry and terror, he did not know what had been decided of him, but he knew it would not be good no matter what. The thunderer sighed in resignation, knowing it to be futile to further contest the All-father's words at the current moment. At best, perhaps the time spent here would teach Loki the words he would need to communicate the truth, but that in itself made Thor fear for the jotun once he realized his place. “For now I shall accept your gracious offer, All-father, but I still wish to prove that a jotun is not just a cunt to be fucked and left to the harshness of the snow.” He sent a glare back to Odin before taking Loki by the arm and stalking from the throne room without dismissal. 

Thor collapsed on the bed almost immediately upon reaching his chambers. He beckoned Loki to lay with him upon the bed with a weak smile upon seeing him standing awkwardly in the entryway. With Loki wrapped in his arms, breathing in the scent of the raven hair upon his head, Thor was able to relax and look down at the child between them. Loki had not once released his grip on the child since he had arrived in Asgard, but it seemed he had calmed in the embrace enough to lay the child between them. Following Thor's gaze, he smiled and spoke one word, “Magni.” and Thor understood immediately, beaming with happiness. He wrapped his son in his arms and repeated the name, “Magni,” in an approving tone. 

~~

He was able to forget for a time the horrors he had just agreed upon for his mate in the bliss of his small family. It seemed Odin had allowed them the night as, at least until when they fell asleep in the wide bed, no guard or servant had entered his chambers to enforce Odin's rules. 

The morning was different, screams and wailing woke the thunder god to a sight he hoped never to see. Loki had been pulled from the bed and his child by a pair of guards who had come into his chambers unannounced. There was little Thor could do as he jumped to comfort Loki, he had agreed to these terms, if only that Loki would be able to remain by his side. But he was forced to watch as a leather collar was placed about the jotun's neck, a look of betrayal on Loki's face. At one point the guards forced Loki to the floor, beneath their boots, so that he would not struggle; Thor was forced to look on with contempt as the guards laughed at them. They knew that if he was to assault them while they were performing their task he would be the one to face consequences. The guards spent the time to laboriously educate Thor on what his slave was meant to accomplish for him, from sexual favors to filling his glass at the feast hall, even as they knew the jotun the instructions were meant for would not understand.

When they finally left Thor collapsed in tears in front of Loki. But the jotun was non responsive, Thor could hardly blame him from the treatment he had been through. Yet he did not expect Loki to completely shove him away as he gathered Magni up in his arms and retreated as far away as the chain attached to the bed would let him. Thor watched from his perch on the bed, eager to comfort Loki, but at the same time knowing he had betrayed the small trust the jotun had placed in him over their months together. Instead he sighed and waited to be acknowledged by his mate, who he hardly had the right to call as such at this point.

It took the better part of the day for Loki to finally return his gaze to Thor, when he did, however, his eyes were puffy with tear tracks and his shoulders quivered from crying. Immediately Thor jumped to wrap Loki in his arms once again, and this time Loki only pulled back slightly. Even now, though, Thor did not know how to explain the situation to Loki. Thus his first priority was to teach Loki their language. 

~~

For the time being Thor dined with Loki in his chambers so as to not yet subject him to the humiliation of servitude at the high table. Eventually he would learn the duties expected of him, but Thor would have Loki under his wing a while longer. He started the next day with tutoring the jotun in the All-tongue of the Aesir, and fortunately Loki seemed to be a quick study. By that evening the pidgin they had previously been communicating in had expanded to include basic verbs and nouns. It took time, as with anything and Thor had never been a teacher before. But Loki seemed to gobble up the knowledge provided him. The prince only hoped the All-father would not draw him away from his family before Loki was sufficient enough to understand what would be asked of him.

It seemed luck was not on his side however when the guard called him from the room in the middle of a lesson with Loki the following day. Loki looked at him quizzically as he tried to explain that he must leave due to duty, but eventually it seemed he understood enough to let Thor go with a kiss to Loki's lips and to his son's forehead. The thunderer looked longingly back at his mate as he exited, worried for the first time to have them both from his sight. 

The meeting was drawn out and it seemed nearly useless for him to be there, but Odin's expression of disapproval upon his entry told him all the reason he needed to know. Odin was not happy with his son's continued interest in what would be a slave It was not done in society the slave was to be used and put aside when not needed and the All-father would see that Thor retained those roles with his slave. Thor would fight it the whole way. 

As the meeting drew to a close Thor excused himself from the hall and ran back to his chambers, worried for Loki. He thrust open the doors expecting to find a scene similar to the previous morning, but was met with the sight of Loki sitting and listening carefully to a pair of serving girls. Thor looked questioningly towards them when they jumped upon his entry, apologizing immediately for their presence. After searching Loki's face and manner for any sign of distress and finding none, he apologized to the girls himself for startling them. 

“We were only trying to teach him what he was expected to do.” One admitted, receiving Thor's glare.

“It was at the command of the All-father that he start his duties as soon as possible.” The other backed up with a sterner gaze than the first.

“I understand the All-father's judgment, but I shall see that he is learned in this subject as soon as he is able. From what I guess you two were mostly unsuccessful?” He says with a smirk as they both solemnly nod yes. 

“The All-father wanted him to learn one way or another, and you are to return to your duties rather than caring for a slave.” The second reluctantly admitted, expecting the thunder god's wrath. But any rage that would have been inflicted upon them was drawn away by the sight of his beloved, therefore he offered a deal to the girls.

“He will not understand your words yet, but I intend to change that in time. For now tell me what you were going to tell him and I shall communicate it to the best of my abilities. I only ask that you do not tell the All-father yet of my work and plans.” The two girls responded with a duo of “yes, mi'lord” before going into an explanation of Loki's duties as Thor's personal slave and servant. This list included tasks from everyday cleaning to ensuring that all of Thor's needs, physical and mental, were met. It nearly brought a blush to the thunder god's face at the mention of the sexual liberties he would be expected to take upon his slave, but mostly for the memory of what he had already done. Thor waved off the girls at the end of listing, making note of what he would tell to Loki and what he would likely gloss over. 

Loki at this point was watching him closely, babe again attached to his chest and worry written over his face. Thor's eyes could not help but fall upon the collar strapped around Loki's neck, wishing with every fiber of his being to be able to tear it from his neck, and for a moment he wondered why Loki had yet to do so. But a look in Loki's eyes told him what he wished, fear clung to him making him resist the temptation for safety. Trust had yet to be completely renewed in Thor,and likely would not be until they both better understood each other, which could take years. The thunderer sighed as he sat once again before Loki to restart the lesson that had once already been interrupted. The instructions could wait until later for the thunder god was not entirely useless in everyday matters.

~~


	2. Chapter 2

Thor hid his actions at first from his father, but it became a source of pride for the god when Loki was finally able to communicate his needs with the servants who would check on them. Loki surprised Thor with his diligence to both of their care, even without direction. It made Thor wonder if he understood more than Thor thought he did. Thus it was not expected when one day, nearly a year into their residence in Asgard, that Loki asked, “What is this?” as he tugged on the collar about his neck.

Thor stared in shock for a minute then said, “It is a symbol.”

“Of what?” 

“Your status.”

“And what is that? I see no others wearing them.” Thor frowned trying to come up with words to describe it to Loki, but the jotun surprised him again with his perception, “I'm yours, correct?” Thor could only nod in response. He couldn't lie to Loki anymore than he could deny him anything. 

“Yes, you are mine.”

“But not in the way it should be?” Loki asked with a tilt to his head.

“No. I don't think the jotnar have a word or idea for what my father declared you, but this collar signifies you as my property.” Loki didn't completely understand what Thor said, but each day he was understanding more. 

“Propoerty?” He asked. “Like a fur or bed?” Again he responded with a nod. 

“That is the best way to say it. However I have refused to treat you as such. Fate chose us that day to come together in Jotunheim. I will see to it then that the relations between our realms may be made better.” Loki gave Thor a look of confusion, words again lost in translation.

“Thor, do not worry what I think. I want truth.” Before Thor could respond a cry came from the corner of the room drawing Loki away to the cradle that they had set up. Thor could not help but marvel at the way Loki glided across the room, reminding him of the ice of Jotunheim. He could not imagine what torture it was for Loki to be away from his home realm and in this uncomfortable realm of sun and fire. Loki had sacrified his whole way of life to come to Asgard where he was immediately enslaved. He had never told Thor why he had so unquestionably followed Thor through the Bifrost to Asgard and it wasn't until now that Thor would question the jotun's motives. 

“Why did you come?” Thor asked just as Loki picked Magni from the cradle to hold him to his chest. The infant was barely weened from Loki's breast and still sometimes needed urging to drink from another source. Loki sent back a questioning look as he cradled Magni to his chest. The picture brought a lump to Thor's throat before he even heard Loki's response.

“Why would I not? You are my mate. Magni needs you too.” Loki looked down and away when he responded.

“What of everything since?”

“I can not leave and would not without you.” Thor was skeptical of Loki's response, for he had seen some of the arts Loki was capable of in Jotunheim, but he had no choice but to accept it for now. Sighing, Thor strode over to Loki and passed an arm around his waist so he could rest his head on Loki's shoulder to look down at their child. Magni had ceased crying once he was in Loki's arms and was staring up back at the two of them. Thor's heart swelled with love of his son, but at the same time guilt for what he had done. He turned back to Loki with purpose in his eyes. 

“I think it is nearly time I ask for another audience with my father.” Loki's eyes widened with fright.

“Why? I am not ready.”

“No, but I will make sure you are before another year passes. I will not have you and Magni living like this.” He was met with a skeptical expression, but Thor's confidence would not be detered.

“If you must, Thor.”

~~

“Allfather, I come again to petition the freedom of Jotunheim from our oppression.” Thor announced upon his entry to the audience chambers. The hall was once again lined with the population of Asgard, which Thor could only reason be from news of the civilized Jotun again.

“Your entreaties will do you little good Thor. And I see you have brought your pet along with you again. Do you expect me to be impressed by his mimicry?” Odin responded as he reclined upon his throne. His expression was one of annoyance that was locked upon Thor and Loki.

“Allfather, I understand that Thor's persuasion would do you little good therefore I offer you my own. Before now I was unable to articulate my thoughts and feelings to you Asgardians, but now I can give you reasons to extend relations with my realm.” Loki stepped forward to stand before the throne of Asgard, bending knee before Odin. “This is no mimicry, but the result of hard work. Thor has allowed me to learn your language so that I may act as a bridge.”

Odin shot a glare to Thor before redirecting his attention on Loki, who still knelt at Odin's feet. “Stand if you must. You know of your position here then, I presume? How am I to know this is not just learned lines?”

“I am aware, however there is no practice we have in Jotunheim that is in anyway similar. We tend to live in families save for those we elect to lead our people in a time of need. As for how to know that I am not just mimicing lines Thor fed me, ask me anything and I shall answer.” Loki stood, still keeping his eyes to the floor, one thing he had learned from Thor. 

“Who is your so called leader then, jotun? And why should you act as the ambassador for the two realms?” Odin asked smugly.

Loki smirked, as if it was an inside joke, “Well, first I shall say that Asgardians invading our realm has been a constant concern of my people. Especially if they were to come during our season, as Thor happened to do.”

“Move on jotun, this does not answer my question.”

“Do not worry, All-father, I am getting to it, but this is necessary first.” Odin raised an eyebrow, trying to perceive Loki's thoughts, but allowed him to go on. “Your son could likely tell you of those customs, but I am sure you do not need those explanations.” He pauses, letting the comment sink in. “To answer your first question, our leader is Laufey, my dam. I think that alone qualifies me in your system to be an ambassador between realms, but I think that is not my only qualification for as I mentioned before Thor was not the first to visit during one of our seasons.”

Odin's eyes started to widen as realization hit him at the same time as Loki's smirk was turned up to face him. “I have been told by my dam that he was taken by one of those Asgardians during the heat of the season early in his years. It just so happens that you were spotted in our realm during that time. As you can see I am not of normal height for my kind, a normal sign of mixed blood. If what I infer is true, then I am doubly qualified for this job, and perhaps more.” 

Odin's ire was irrefutable, but he could not deny so blatant a truth, but as he looked up to the surprised features upon Thor's face he knew there was no way it was a rehearsed speech. “We shall talk of this later,” was the only reply Odin offered. Loki graciously bowed as he exited with Thor, who did not stop staring at Loki. 

When they returned to Thor's room he could not help but ask, “Is this true Loki?”

“It is, Thor. It is something I have known for quite some time, but it was never the time to bring it up before now. It was part of the reason I was so frightened when you appeared right when I was going into heat, but you didn't leave me. I believed that you would just leave me as Odin had left my dam, but you didn't...” Thor watched as Loki turned to the window. He stared in silence for a while to leave Loki to his thoughts as he tried to process what had just occurred.

They were interrupted when the door slammed open to Odin. The All-father was furious, but he controlled his fury as he entered and demanded, “What do you want?”

“Well, I think some of that is already known, but I'd rather not be a slave.” Loki drawled as he turned to Odin. 

“Loki must be recognized as my wife and Magni my heir.” Thor added, shooting a look to Loki. 

“Fine, we shall attempt relations with Jotunheim, with you as the ambassador, but you will never mention those events again.”

“Of course, All-father.” Loki responded with a mocking bow. 

“Yes, father.” Thor replied. Odin nodded at both of them before turning and leaving the room without another word. 

Thor let go a breath he did not know he was holding as the door closed and turned to Loki with a realieved smile. “See, everything worked out in the end.”

“Yes, but it wouldn't have had I not had that piece of information to hold over the All-father's head. He had no choice in the end to acknowledge me as more than a jotun slave.” Thor rushed to Loki's side to take him by the lips. 

“And you are that no longer.” He says when they break the kiss. Loki let Thor lead him to the bed as he had done many nights before, but their hearts were lighter than ever before between the two. Thor laid Loki back onto the bed, holding himself up by an arm next to Loki's head and wrapping the other around Loki's waist. Their lips locked again for a few moments, tongues slipping between lips and moans drawn from each. Thor sat up to take in Loki before him and upon catching sight of the collar, immediately unclasped it from around Loki's neck. 

“You are mine, but you are no possession. You are my mate, just as I am yours.” Thor stated as he leaned down to take Loki's lips again. 

“As it should be.” Loki says between kisses. He fumbled with the clasps on Thor's clothes, which he noticed immediately.

“Are you sure?” He asked, hesitantly hovering a hand above Loki's.

“This is my choice now, is it not?” Loki stated, reaching a hand up to stroke Thor's cheek. Thor took that hand in his own and kissed the back of it before sitting up and removing his clothes. Loki watched with interest as further inches of tanned skin were exposed before him. His own blue complexion was partially covered now in the borrowed Asgardian garb, but there was something to be said for the mystery left by the many layers of Thor's clothing and armor. 

Thor removed the last of his clothes before moving to Loki's, hesitating before touching the clasps holding the swaths of fabric to his body. A nod from the jotun was all he needed before rendering Loki to a like condition. Skin touched skin as Thor leaned down on top of Loki. Their erections rubbed against each other once again, catching both by surprise. 

“Loki...” Thor hummed, running a hand down Loki's side.

“Thor, please. Don't wait now.” Thor responded quickly to that command, changing their position so that he sat between Loki's thighs. The wetness between Loki's legs was already enough that Thor could coat his fingers in it to spread Loki apart. Loki's body was pliable and responsive to his touch, moans drawn from his throat as Thor stroked his manhood in time with the walls of his entrance. Even Thor could wait no longer then. He withdrew his fingers and re-positioned himself where he could push slowly into Loki. 

Loki groaned at the penetration, but pain was eventually overwhelmed by pleasure when Thor began to move. Thor would swear his moans could be heard through the palace even as Loki denied it. In the end their final cries were in unison as each succumbed to the other. Thor had the sense to roll away from Loki before collapsing onto the bed. As they came down from their high, Thor wrapped an arm around Loki and pressed his face to Loki's hair. 

“This is how it always should have been.” Thor spoke into Loki's hair.

“Who's to say this is not how it will always be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this pic by Thunderfrosties on tumblr: http://thunderfrosties.tumblr.com/post/31371278991/captive-loki#Notes  
> I'm continually working on this piece, but I thought it appropriate to leave it here for now.


End file.
